Summer Nights
by The next Padfoot
Summary: Scorpius and Lily tell their friends all about their summer at the beach... Based on the song Summer Nights from Grease. For The Musical Challenge on HPFC


**Summer Nights**

Scorpius collapsed on a black leather couch in the common room. Within seconds, his friends surrounded him.

"So, Malfoy. What did you do this summer?" Nicholas Nott asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ian Goyle smirked, sure his mate had a good story to tell.

"Oh, you don't want all the dirty details." Scorpius told them nonchalantly. Albus Potter rolled his eyes without even glancing up from his book. Terrence Nott, Nicholas's twin brother, shoved Scorpius's shoulder.

"C'mon! Tell us!" The boys urged Scorpius angrily. They pushed him repeatedly until he gave in.

"Alright, alright!" Scorpius pushed them away, smiling slightly. "I spent most of my summer at the beach. Summer loving... had me a blast."

"Wow, Rose. Bradley sounds amazing." Altaira Pruitt (a.k.a. Lackey number one) sighed longingly. "You're so lucky." Rose smiled smugly. Lily glanced at her cousin, fighting the urge to vomit. She glanced at her best friend Amber Jordan, who was pretending to gag. Lily snickered, unintentionally drawing Rose's attention.

"Why, Lily, what did you do this summer? Stay home and play quidditch with all the boys?" Rose asked cattily. The girls next to her laughed scornfully. Lily smirked and met Rose's eye contact.

"Actually, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy." Lily smiled reminiscently. Rose's lackeys squealed. Rose scoffed and Amber grinned.

"Tell us all about it!" Chloe Longbottom (a.k.a. Lackey number two) demanded eagerly. Lily sighed, but nodded.

"Summer loving... happened so fast."

"I met a girl crazy for me."Scorpius told them. The boys all grinned (Well, except Albus, he scoffed at the other boys' antics).

"Did you get very far?" Ian asked, winking suggestively. Terry smacked Ian's head.

"Shut up, you ponce. He'll tell us when he gets there." Albus snorted, stifling a laugh. The others looked at him. He glanced up innocently.

"What? Leave me alone, you twats. Get back to your story." Nick smacked Scorpius's arm.

"Tell me more." He demanded impatiently. Scorpius bobbed his head in quick confirmation.

"She ran by, she got a cramp. I saved her life, she nearly drowned." He looked at the other boys, all eagerly looking at him. His embellished tale was leaving them hanging on his words.

Albus looked at Scorpius, curiosity getting the better of him. "Did she put up a fight?" Scorpius smirked, shaking his head no. Albus inclined his head, then glanced back down at the meaningless words in his book.

"Took her bowling in the arcade. We snogged under the dock." Scorpius glanced at Terry. "Summer fling, don't mean a t

\thing."

"You don't gotta brag." Nick stated, pointedly looking at a slightly deflated Terry. Terry glanced up.

"No, no man. We asked you to tell us. Keep going."

"I met a boy cute as can be." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You dragged yourself down to the beach every day for a cute boy?" She smirked. Amber smiled sweetly.

"Rose, little-miss-perfect, _you_ asked _her_. So shut up and stop interrupting." Rose looked scandalized. Lily promised herself to thank Amber later.

"Like, does he have a car?" Chloe asked. Lily nodded, much to Chloe's delight.

"_Well_, go on." Rose sniffed.

"He ran by me, got my suit damp. He showed off, splashing around." Amber smiled at her friend's love-struck expression.

She couldn't help but interrupt with her own question. "Was it love at first sight?" Lily only had to glance at her for her answer.

"We went strolling, drank lemonade. We stayed out 'till ten o'clock." Rose rolled her eyes.

Altaira shamelessly begged. "Tell me more." The honest romance fascinated her.

"'Cause he sounds like a drag." Rose smirked and inconspicuously pushed Lily out of her place on the couch, sending her sprawling to the ground below next to Amber. Lily glared at Rose, who only smiled sweetly in response.

Amber, careful not to be noticed, sent a delayed reaction itching spell in Rose's direction. In just a few minutes she'd have the satisfaction of watching Rose squirm. She looked at Lily. "Go on, what happened next?" Lily smiled.

"He got friendly, holding my hand." Rose snorted, but everyone ignored her. "He was sweet, just turned eighteen."

The girls gasped. "Woah! Lily, that's two years older! Wow!" Rose huffed and stood up. She began to straighten her skirt.

Altaira bit her lip. "How much dough did he spend?"

"Well she got friendly down in the sand." Albus abandoned his book, to listen to the rest of Scorpius's tale. Ian wolf whistled and the boys laughed.

"She was good, you know what I mean." Scorpius grinned wolfishly as the boys snickered. Albus scoffed.

"Stuff it, Nott one and two. You guys aren't gonna get any action that way." Terry smacked Albus's head.

"Shut up, Potter." Ian chuckled and turned to Scorpius.

Terry smirked, revealing his thoughts. "Could she get me a friend?" Scorpius shook his head slowly.

"I told her 'We'd still be friends'." The boys winced appreciatively. "Wonder what she's doing now..."

"Well, what happened?" Chloe asked impatiently. Lily sighed softly.

"It turned cold, and that's where it ends. The we made our true love vow..." Lily's smiled slipped off her face. Amber instinctively wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Oh, Lils. What a summer." An idea dawned upon her. "Hey, what was his name? Maybe we know him!"

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." The girls all reacted differently. Rose perked up, grinning evilly. Chloe squealed, Altaira giggled. Amber gasped. Rose's hand shot out towards the lackeys.

"Well, maybe, if you believe in fairy tales, prince charming will reappear." Rose told Lily smoothly. An evil plan was forming very quickly in her mind. Lily instantly brightened.

"Oh, you think so Rose?" Rose nodded. Without warning, she turned and left the common room, Altaira and Chloe scrambling after her.

"What was her name?" Albus asked. Scorpius smiled, his eyes looking into the distance.

"Lily. Lily Potter." Albus jumped up, his face turning red from the Weasley temper.

"WHAT? MY SISTER? MALFOY, YOU'RE SO-!"

Terry cut him off, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Well, that means she's a Gryffindor. You can go find her. Since we all know you completely embellished that story for our amusement, chances are she'll talk to you." Nick pushed Scorpius out of the common room, who complied. Truth be told, Scorpius was more than happy to leave a spluttering Albus behind.

Scorpius dashed u the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. Just as he reached it, the fat lady swung open and a red headed girl smacked into him. She grinned.

"Just the boy I was looking for. Scorpius, I want to profess my love for you." Rose batted her eyes and grabbed Scorpius, attempting to kiss him. Scorpius successfully pushed her away and muttered.

"That's nice Rose. I'll let you borrow my potions notes later." He caught the fat lady just before she swung shut and clambered into the common room, leaving a fuming Rose in his wake. He quickly scanned the common room, searching. There, by the fire! The blond seventh year irrationally pushed forward, leaping over a couch and landing beside Lily. He threw his arm around her shoulders confidently.

She glared up, fully intending to tell off whoever was holding her. The second she saw him, her eyes melted. She threw her arms around his waist.

Scorpius hugged her in reply. "Hey." He murmured into Lily's ear. She chuckled at him fondly. "I thought you didn't go to Hogwarts." He said teasingly.

"I didn't want you to know I'm Harry Potter's daughter. Saying 'My name is Lily Potter, I go to Hogwarts and I'm a perfect Gryffindor' would have given it away. Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" He smiled in response.

"I never said you were a perfect Gryffindor. After all, you are with the Slytherin king." Lily looked slightly offended and playfully slapped his chest playfully before cuddling into his warm embrace. "But you're right."

"Hmm?"

"It definitely would have ruined those sweet summer nights."

~O~O~O~

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Grease. While both are wonderful, I am only a lowly peasant writing fanfiction for my personal entertainment.

Aren't Lily and Scorpius adorable? They're so fun to write! I also love the name Altaira. It's perfect for a pure-blood, derived from the star Altair. So it fits with the whole constellation name thing.

Review please!

~Padfoot (whowishesherlifewasamusical)


End file.
